


Just One Kiss

by KrymshelAngel



Series: Fall For You [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing Booths, M/M, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, One sided- Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Pining, i don’t know what else to add, main paring - yeonbin, side taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymshelAngel/pseuds/KrymshelAngel
Summary: Soobin isn’t aware that this year’s School Carnival will be this eventful. Knowing that Hueningkai, his best friend who he’s secretly (? not really) infatuated with, volunteered for the kissing booth. Soobin was determined to line up for said booth to clarify his possible feelings for the younger.Just when he was next in-line to finally get to kiss the man and clear up his confusion... a substitute comes in the form of a famous senior named Choi Yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: Fall For You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773643
Comments: 43
Kudos: 420
Collections: Favorite yeonbin reads, kpop





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene in the movie, She’s the Man, as well as the netflix movie, The Kissing Booth.  
> I was supposed to have this as a Yoonmin prompt on my tumblr but unfortunately none of my prompts ever showed up on AO3 😭
> 
> Anyways, I’m (always) in a Yeonbin mood. So here’s another Yeonbin work from me~ expect it to be cute just like always and I hope u enjoy reading <3

“I can’t believe you actually accepted Huening’s request, hyung.”

It’s been more than an hour, Soobin hated the fact that his friends kept teasing and flirting as they waited. It is that time of the year where college fundraising events are here to welcome the new school year. They are currently in-line for the Kissing Booth where Hueningkai, his beloved dongsaeng, had apparently volunteered for.

Beomgyu kept on teasing him as he stuck cotton candy bits on Taehyun’s face only to kiss it—more like lick it off his boyfriend’s face, gross—afterwards. He endured all of this as they lined up for the kissing booth. They were there for support they said, they would just stay still they said. But how is teasing and being all mushy gonna help Soobin ease his nerves?

“Babe, you probably meant that it’s amazing how whipped hyung is.”

Thirty more minutes had passed, Taehyun and Beomgyu had finished the ridiculously large stick of cotton candy and only a few more people away from Hueningkai. Soobin could finally see this ministage that they put up for said booth. In the middle of the stage, a pair of chairs were placed. Basically, everyone could see the pair kissing on stage.

_Why did I agree to this? What was I thinking?_

He’s nervous in that fidgety, unsettling way that felt like butterflies were fighting inside his stomach.

Yet the truth is, Soobin doesn’t know what to expect. His feelings for his dongsaeng were never clear in the first place. What he knows is that he loves the guy and would do literally anything to make him smile. Well, he’s here to find out, right?

“This is it, hyung.” Beomgyu continued teasing. “A few minutes left for the moment you’ve always been waiting for.”

Hyuka was now kissing a girl that uses too much tongue. It was actually a bit gross to look at. He could see how uncomfortable Kai is. Soobin had lost count of how many people his dearest dongsaeng had kissed. He couldn’t even watch the couple as he was dreading his nearest future. He’s next in line and that made him more anxious than ever.

As he was patiently waiting for his turn, some guy patted Hueningkai’s shoulder and interrupted the kissing session. The younger looked so relieved he would probably kiss the guy who just came.

From the side, Taehyun and Beomgyu were laughing hysterically at his current predicament. 

“Wow hyung, your life plot just got even more twisted,” Taehyun said through his laughter, holding his boyfriend close for Beomgyu might just fall from laughing too hard. “Timing can’t possibly be this cruel, right?”

“Wait, I think I know him,” Beomgyu interjected as he tried to catch his breath. “That’s Choi Yeonjun, a senior. He's in my dance team and he’s really good. Not to mention really popular! Have to admit, he's probably gonna be our captain next year.” He stands on his tip-toes to get a better look. “What is he doing here though? I know Hobi hyung scheduled a meeting today.”

Okay, if Soobin wasn't pretending to be alright and not overly distressed over all of this, he'd admit how kissing Yeonjun doesn’t seem bad at all. He looks friendly, really pretty and fit —being a dancer and all that.

Kai still seemed to be giving Yeonjun instructions before he went skipping towards them. The younger looked happy to be escaping the booth as he was smiling widely.

“Wow, Hyung! I can’t believe that you would actually come and support your favorite dongsaeng in the world!” Kai didn’t seem to be really surprised at all since he practically begged Soobin to come and support him.

“Huh, yeah thank you for asking me to come here just to waste my time and money. I guess this ticket is useless then...”

“What? No, hyung! You can still get your kiss! You waited for hours for that!” Kai said as he shook Soobin’s shoulder. He suddenly stopped and stared at Soobin for awhile, “Well..Unless…We can pass that ticket on if you’re uncomfortable kissing a total stranger.”

“Umm.. Is there a problem?” The new guy, Choi Yeonjun, called out. “You’re next in line…” 

Soobin steered his glare away from his friends and was greeted with a really cute confused face.

“It’s time for us to go,” Beomgyu said once Soobin stepped onto the mini stage. “We will be right there by the food trucks, just by the other side of the stage so come find us when you’re done.”

Trying his best to calm down and stop the butterflies in his stomach, Soobin glanced to the side, at Hyuka, chatting with Taehyun and Beomgyu, probably sharing his kissing booth experience. Hueningkai, who does not care if Soobin would kiss another man. This probably is his wake up call that Huening Kamal Kai would only forever be his loving dongsaeng. No more, no less. This was his only chance to clear out his possible “feelings” for the younger but obviously even fate wouldn’t allow him to even just kiss him.

“Huh, what a waste…” Soobin quietly sighed, seemingly forgetting that there was another person waiting for him.

“Um? Excuse me?”

Soobin yanked his gaze back to the front, at Yeonjun, who still looked confused, arms reaching out for the chair in front of him and eyes watching Soobin softly as he waited for the other’s explanation.

“No! No, it’s not that I don’t think, you know-”

“Huh? I don’t know? You know...It’s okay if you don’t want to kiss me.”

“No! No! It’s not that I don’t want to, you’re just- I mean, you’re too-”

“Too?”

“you’re too cute...”

“Yeah?”

_Did he just say that out loud? There’s no going back now is it?_ He just made himself look like a mumbling fool in front of a popular senior as well as the rest of the people watching them on stage.

“Yeah, uh, I think you’re cute..” 

Well, he really is. Especially now that Yeonjun’s practically beaming at him. His eyes crinkled and his adorable pouty lips turned into a breathtaking smile. Wow.. he’s actually going to kiss those lips in a bit..

“Sorry.” Yeonjun said sheepishly, looking apologetic. “You were in line for that kid, weren’t you?” 

“I am—yeah, kind of? Sorry, it’s just something stupid.”

“It’s cool,” Yeonjun giggled. “It’s a kissing booth. College drama and all that. I wouldn’t mind if you refund that ticket and leave, if you really don’t want this.” 

“Oh, no, I waited for hours for this moment, might as well right?”

They both laughed at their own little conversation unaware of the annoyed stares people in line were giving them.

“I didn’t know that you have to flirt and talk before kissing.” This impatient freshmen kid had been annoying Soobin since he started waiting in line. “Just get on with it! A lot of people are in line.”

“Would you just relax, kid? Okay? You’ll get your turn.” 

Soobin had once again faced Yeonjun and gestured for them to sit.“I guess we have to- yeah, here we go..”

Soobin sat on the chair just as Choi Yeonjun settled on his seat as well.

“Hmmm...Here we go..” He nervously placed his hands on his lap and started to lean in. 

Faces coming closer as they were slowly leaning in, lips were suddenly felt against his. Soobin couldn't help the involuntary hitch of his breath. 

It started as a simple kiss but apparently, that wasn't enough to satisfy the other. It was only for a short moment, a single second before Yeonjun decided to capture Soobin's lower lip with his own, hand moving to cradle Soobin’s jaw. He moved his lips unhurriedly against Yeonjun, applying enough pressure that caused their heads to tilt just slightly.

Soobin leaned closer to him, he nearly toppled over his chair, but he couldn’t care less about it because kissing this guy was addictive. He needed to stop while he still had his sanity. 

“Hmm...Yeah, I think that’s enough for one ticket.”

“No, no…” Yeonjun’s hands pulled Soobin’s shirt collar closer as he tried to pull away, “Just a little bit more…”

Soobin had once again leaned in for the kiss. Yeonjun made a small noise in the back of his throat as Soobin coaxed his lips open. They started to get a bit braver when Soobin licked into his mouth which made the other whimper. Encouraged by the sound, Soobin hurriedly explored Yeonjun’s mouth, hand moving to grab the other’s waist.

Yeonjun pulled him much closer -- using the hands that were still on Soobin’s shirt-- and let him do as he pleased, angling his head just to get the perfect angle. Kissing Yeonjun was actually really pleasant. If he is being quite honest, he doesn’t think he’s ever kissed anyone quite like this, like the way his entire body eases up and blends into a very warm feeling.

“Umm.. hello? Kids in-line?”

“Seriously? Get a room!”

Screaming and complaining was heard from the sidelines yet Soobin couldn’t care any less. He knows it might be unfair since he only got one ticket but hey, the other guy was into it too. They were both too busy exploring each other’s mouth. Soobin was getting a little bit too familiar with Yeonjun’s taste, that was, until-

“YAH! CHOI YEONJUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? We were looking everywhere for you! GET BACK TO PRACTICE!”

Yeonjun hurriedly pulled away but not before catching Soobin's bottom lip with his teeth as he did, licking and tugging on it. 

“Ooppss… that’s my call! See you around, cutie!”

Yeonjun decided to add one last peck as a goodbye. With that, Choi Yeonjun ran towards what he guessed was their dance leader, and Soobin was left awestruck. 

He slowly got up from his seat and joined his friends, who were waiting for him below the stage. Hueningkai ran off as he was scared to go back up the booth.

Smirking at his hyung’s mind-blown state, Taehyun decided to tease Soobin one last time.

“So, hyung...did that clear up any of your feelings?”

“You know what? I think it just made me more confused.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun saw an opportunity and took it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there are those requesting for a continuation, here’s Yeonjun’s point of view for now… 
> 
> Warning: Excessive use of ‘Tall Guy’. It basically meant Soobin.
> 
> Please excuse the mistakes. I literally just typed this on my phone. 
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy! 🤗

Another year meant another fundraising event and it is once again the time for this school year's Annual College Carnival. 

Apparently, Hoseok hyung thought it would be a great day to start this year’s first group meeting. 

Even if Hobi hyung already graduated, he still felt responsible for the dance team. So he volunteered to help plan out schedules and start dance routines to be duly prepared for this year’s upcoming events. Yeonjun isn’t against that at all, but he wanted to roam around especially at this time of the year.

The dance room had been Yeonjun’s life for the past years he spent in the uni. School festivities are the only days he got to wander around and enjoy himself. So why spend time in the dance room when he could walk around and see what’s going on? 

He knows they’re probably gonna talk about Jimin hyung taking over Hobi hyung’s position. There’s also gonna be the usual auditions and preparations for dance competitions. The schedules were posted anyways. It’s why Yeonjun showed up at the studio for around 30 minutes before escaping the room just as their meeting started. He’s _such_ a great role model to younger dancers.

There’s nothing new with this year’s carnival. The usual booths were up, club presentations and applications, food trucks and some rides. Fresh faces could also be seen. After a few years in uni, Yeonjun can easily distinguish freshmen from seniors.

It reminded him of a certain tall freshman who accidentally bumped into him, almost two years ago. Looking so lost, he apologized and asked for directions. Being the nice sunbae that Yeonjun is, he showed him around and helped him find his way. Ah, how nostalgic. It’s sad how he never got to see his first university crush again after that.

As Yeonjun continued his stroll, he saw a certain area where a lot of people were lining up. A performance? A ride, possibly? Or maybe, free food? Curious, he went along the crowd and followed where the line was heading. 

Ah yeah, the kissing booth. Honestly, he thought it’s so weird why people would actually volunteer to kiss a bunch of strangers. Yeah, it might be for funds, but it’s so unhygienic—for him at least. Looking through the crowd, he caught a familiar face.

_Isn’t that Choi Beomgyu? He’s got a boyfriend what is he.. oh, there’s the boyfriend._ He noticed Beomgyu clinging onto this guy—who he assumed is the boyfriend. _How unfair_. 

Beomgyu probably got Hoseok hyung’s approval since he’s such a romantic. Just one, _‘I’m sorry hyung, I planned a date with (insert bf/gf)_ _on the date of our meeting.. I could cancel if it’s important’_ would get him to approve. Spread love and all that shit. Hoseok hyung isn’t as strict on ‘start of the year’ and ‘end of the year’ meetings as long as you have a _‘valid’_ reason. Apparently, having a date is one of those.

_Ugh! Perks of being in a relationship._

_If he’s on a date, then... what is he doing lining up for the kissing booth?_ Scanning the line, it was then that Yeonjun realized that Beomgyu’s just on the sidelines and spotted this tall guy with him.

Well, what do you know? 

After all these years, he couldn’t believe it. He had been looking for him for months after their first interaction. The university isn’t actually small so it would be hard to spot him — even if he’s so tall. And now he finds out that Beomgyu knows him? Is luck finally on his side?

Is Yeonjun whipped? Not really. But would he deny the fact that he’s still crushing on the tall guy? Nope, not all. It’s hard not to. He’s really cute afterall. 

Yeonjun thinks _what better way to get his attention?_ The kissing booth is right there in front of him.

The younger (?) volunteer looked like he wanted to stop anyway. This might be his only chance. _Just one kiss wouldn’t be much trouble...right?_ He always had crazy ideas anyway. So with that in mind, Yeonjun straight up went to the stage and tapped the guy’s shoulder.

“Um, hey? I’m Choi Yeonjun, I’m here as your substitute?”

“Oh My God.” The guy said, looking absolutely delighted. The girl he’s kissing wasn’t but, oh well. “Thank you so much! One of the subs quitted last minute and they said that they’re gonna find someone to fill that place. Thank you!”

“Heh, no worries, all I have to do is sit here and kiss the person in line right?”

“Yeah, basically that’s it. Wait, you're _the_ Choi Yeonjun right? Dancer? You came second after Jimin sunbae in last year’s dance comp!” 

“Uh, yeah, I am hehe.” Yeonjun felt a bit flustered, “Is there anything else I need to know?”

“Well, since you helped me out, I’m just gonna say, some are okay but I have to warn you. See that guy on the right? Wearing that orange polo shirt? Has horrible breath. I just saw him eating onions while waiting, ugh!”

Yup, Yeonjun is dumb. He didn’t think this through. 

“Ew, well I hope another substitute comes before him.”

_This is what you get for being selfish. Now face the consequences, idiot._

“That’s your very own problem now. Haha, but honestly, thank you so much you are such a lifesaver! You have around thirty minutes or less before the next sub comes. I covered up half of this shift. I've wanted to die since the 5th person.”

“How many were you able to kiss then?”

“I don’t ever wanna know. I honestly didn’t expect this many people. Anyways, good luck to you, sunbae-nim.”

And the younger fella happily skipped towards Beomgyu and his friends. 

_Ahh… so they all knew each other._

Tall guy and his friend circle seemed to discuss among themselves but it was taking a bit too long. It’s making Yeonjun nervous. What if Tall guy and friends are just waiting for Kissing booth guy? But no, Tall guy was holding a booth ticket.

“Umm.. Is there a problem?” Yeonjun called out, “You’re next in line…” 

Yeonjun started to think of a possible way out if Tall guy decides to back out. He’s stupid and reckless. _Of course_ , he didn’t think of the possibilities.

Tall guy steered his glare away from his friends and finally stepped onto the stage. To say that Yeonjun was relieved was an understatement.

“It’s time for us to go,” Beomgyu said once his friend stepped onto the mini stage. “We will be right there by the food trucks, just by the other side of the stage so come find us when you’re done.”

Trying his best to calm down and stop his very own selfish excitement, Yeonjun noticed Tall guy glancing to the side, to his friends. Longing was all those eyes conveyed. 

“Huh, what a waste…” Tall quietly sighed, he seemed to forget that Yeonjun was there. Yeonjun can’t say he isn’t offended but...

“Um? Excuse me?” 

“No! No, it’s not that I don’t think, you know...” 

Tall guy tried his best to explain, it’s really cute how flustered he looks. Tall guy still looked the same, but a bit more mature and a lot less shy than he was when Yeonjun first met him.

“Huh? I don’t know?” Yup, Yeonjun is a jerk but even if his plan was utterly selfish, he still has a heart. “You know...It’s okay if you don’t want to kiss me.” 

“No! No! It’s not that I don’t want to, you’re just- I mean, you’re too-”

“Too?” 

“you’re too cute...”

That was unexpected. Yeonjun isn’t easily swayed but this tall guy just knows how to make Yeonjun feel like mush. He could feel his whole face blushing.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, uh, I think you’re cute..” 

Yeonjun’s probably looking like a starstrucked fool, smiling widely at him. His cheeks may explode from how wide his smile is.

“Sorry.” Yeonjun said sheepishly, looking a bit apologetic. “You were in line for that kid, weren’t you?” 

“I am—yeah, kind of? Sorry, it’s just something stupid.”

At least tall guy was completely honest about it. That kissing booth kid’s lucky. 

“It’s cool,” Yeonjun giggled. “It’s a kissing booth. College drama and all that. I wouldn’t mind if you refund that ticket and leave, if you really don’t want this.” 

Well, it’s best to let him go if he likes somebody else, right?

“Oh, no, I waited for hours for this moment, might as well right?”

Well, would you look at that? Luck definitely is on Yeonjun’s side today. He couldn’t help but laugh at their current situation unaware of the annoyed stares people in line were giving them.

“I didn’t know that you have to flirt and talk before kissing.” An impatient freshmen kid said. “Just get on with it! A lot of people are in line.”

Yeonjun was about to say something when...

“Would you just relax, kid? Okay? You’ll get your turn.” The atmosphere had changed when tall guy faced the annoying freshman. 

_Wow, that’s hot._

He once again turned to Yeonjun, “I guess we have to- yeah, here we go..” flustered expression coming back, and gestured for them to sit. 

“Hmmm...Here we go..” 

Yeonjun nervously leaned in. His eyes closed as he felt warm, soft lips on his own. He couldn’t help but sigh as tall guy returned the kiss. It was only for a short moment, but Yeonjun had felt hesitation. So he decided to capture the other’s lower lip with his own, applying more pressure as his hand moved to touch the other's jaw. 

To say that Yeonjun was enjoying the kiss isn’t exactly a lie. But with the way the other started to move his lips, and applied enough pressure against his own, was enough to make Yeonjun feel lightheaded. 

Tall guy leaned closer to him, and Yeonjun was glad he made such a _dumb_ yet _bold_ move. Because he could and would actually want to kiss this guy forever. But then the other started to pull away.

“Hmm...Yeah, I think that’s enough for one ticket.” 

“No, no…” Yeonjun’s hands pulled on tall guy’s shirt collar closer, as he tried to pull away, he wasn’t allowing this moment to be short lived. “Just a little bit more…”

This time, tall guy was brave enough to lean in for the kiss. Yeonjun made a small noise in the back of his throat as the other coaxed his lips open. He couldn’t help himself but whimper as the other licked into his mouth. 

His mind was blank and was filled with one person only. He could get used to this.

Seemingly encouraged by the sound, the other had hurriedly explored Yeonjun’s mouth, hand moving to grab his waist. Yeonjun clung to the other as they explored each other’s mouths. 

Yeonjun couldn’t hear anything, he only felt the other’s lips and their breaths mingling. He didn’t care about the complaints from people watching that is until - 

“YAH! CHOI YEONJUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? We were looking everywhere for you! GET BACK TO PRACTICE!”

Okay, dreams and fantasies are over. Jimin hyung caught him. He hurriedly, yet reluctantly, pulled away but not before catching the other’s bottom lip with his teeth as he did, licking and tugging on it.

“Ooppss… that’s my call! See you around, cutie!”

He couldn’t help himself but place just one last peck on the taller’s lips before running off to his hyung. Yeonjun couldn’t help but smile widely even though he knew he’d be in trouble.

“Jimin hyung, I swear, you’re such a nagger sometimes, but you exactly know where and when to appear.”

It might be luck or fate, but all that Yeonjun knows is that pretending to be a substitute volunteer and kissing that tall cute guy was worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may be considered as a ‘prologue’ of some sorts 😅 I’ll have the ‘real thing’ posted soon~
> 
> by the way Yeonjun is an incoming 3rd year. Soobin and Beom on their second year while the rest of the maknae line are in their upcoming first year. Jimin’s two years older than Yeonjun (let’s just say his major requires 5 years of uni or smth. I honestly didn’t think this through.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I should continue this.. or if I should leave it open for ur imagination 😂
> 
> Unbeta-ed. Sorry for the mistakes if there is  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated 🥰  
> Rant about Yeonbin with me:  
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/shysoovinnie)  
> [ twt for fic updates](https://twitter.com/krymshelangel)  
> [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.qa/ShySooVinnie)  
> Tumblr: krymshelangel


End file.
